I Won't Allow It
by Fennekin
Summary: "Who?" Rick demanded, stepping forward and grabbing Popuri's arm to inspect the feather. Sure enough, it was a genuine blue feather―a nice one at that. "Who gave you this?" Popuri turned her nose up at her brother, crossing her arms. "That's none of your business." Popuri/Kai


**I Won't Allow It**

"He proposed!" Popuri gushed happily to her mother, leaning over the counter in the Poultry Farm storefront. She held out her left hand eagerly, showing off her simple diamond engagement ring. "And he even gave me a blue feather!" With her free hand she fished a pristine cobalt blue feather from her pocket though she wasn't nearly as vibrant announcing this. While she could appreciate the sentimental tradition of the feather, she was far more enamored with the ring.

Lillia smiled with quiet admiration, leaning over the counter to hug her daughter. With her husband always away and her two children so busy tending to the farm, tender moments like this were hard to come by. The sickly woman's heart swelled in joy for the momentous occasion. "It seems only yesterday your father gave me my blue feather," she murmured with a hint of longing in her voice. "You two will make a beautiful family together, I'm sure of it."

Behind them however, a bag of chicken feed fell to the ground, spilling grain all over the hardwood floor. Neither of them had even heard the tinkling of the bell announcing his presence but there Rick stood, staring in utter disbelief. His eyes flashed between Popuri and the feather in her hand, anger shining bright in his eyes. Bashfully, Popuri put her hands behind her back as if shielding the ring and the feather from view would help calm her brother down. She wasn't very hopeful.

"Who?" Rick demanded, stepping forward and grabbing Popuri's arm to inspect the feather. Sure enough, it was a genuine blue feather―a nice one at that. "Who gave you this?"

Popuri turned her nose up at her brother, crossing her arms. "That's none of your business." She huffed, trying her best not to look him in the eyes. It was no secret Rick was not a fan of her now fiancée and she had expected this kind of confrontation but a part of her hoped he wouldn't make a big deal of it. Obviously her hopes were dashed.

Rick's eyes flashed to his mother for a moment before grabbing Popuri by the forearm and dragging her outside the storeroom. This was a conversation not meant for their mother's ears. Popuri grudgingly followed. "I won't allow it." He said firmly once they were out in the yard, earning a spectacular glare from his sister. He pointed a thumb towards the storeroom. "You _know_ mom is sick. Do you even realize how much a wedding costs? He doesn't have any family ― the only money he's got is from that run down snack shack! He'll probably leave us with the bill! That money could go towards getting mom better!"

Anger flashed in Popuri's eyes, her cheeks staining as pink as her hair. "Don't you think I know that?" She cried, tears welling in her eyes. "You're just saying all this because you don't like him! Besides, Kai and I are leaving this town to get jobs of our own, so we can pay for the wedding ourselves with our own money! If you cared about us at all you'd know that!"

Rick stared, his mouth falling open. There were only so many surprises a man could take in one day. "You're leaving?" His voice was small now, the future was neatly lining up in his head. A lonely future where he alone watched his mother wither and die because no one could properly care for her. His heart twisted with grief at the thought. "What about that Jack fellow?" He tried feebly, remembering the young farmer down the road often coming to speak to Popuri. Honestly, anyone was better than Kai in Rick's opinion.

Silence met Rick's question, Popuri stared at her shoes with a guilty frown. She traveled over to the chicken yard as if the conversation was no longer of any importance. Little chicks raced to the spot where she leaned, peeping up at her excitedly for their breakfast. The yellow balls of fluff climbed on top of one another and knocked each other over in anticipation but Popuri merely reached in and pulled out the most boisterous chick in the group.

"See," She began gently, placing the little chick in her brother's hands. With the vulnerable little creature in his hands, he visibly relaxed. "We all have something we want very much but some are willing to work for it harder than others." Rick flushed. He knew what she meant. Kai had gone to great lengths to impress Popuri, and probably deserved her. Though he preferred Jack, Kai had clearly wooed his sister far better. Guiltily he thought of Karen, the object of his own affection whom he hadn't the courage to formally ask out without the presence of alcohol.

Rick sighed, slumping onto the fence of the chicken yard and putting the little chick back into the pen. "Sometimes I hate these darn things." He admitted with a laugh. "They remind me of our family."

"Oh?" Popuri asked, turning to look at her brother with a new interest.

He pointed at one of the snowy white hens who stalked the yard absently, awaiting her breakfast. "Her chicks hatched just last week but you couldn't tell that by how she treats them." He gestured towards the pile chicks still peeping at Popuri and went on, "Other birds find food for their young and regurgitate it for them and teach them to fly. Chickens teach their young how to peck for food and leave them to fend for themselves."

There was no mistaking the bitterness in Rick's voice. Popuri knew he was talking about their father, Rod. Though his intentions of finding a cure for their sick mother's disease were good, he had yet to return to them. Though he'd only said it to Popuri once, privately Rick worried their father stayed away to spare himself the sadness of their mother's inevitable passing. They both agreed if that was the case, it was very cruel.

"Thankfully," Popuri said with a smile, leaning against her brother tenderly. "I'm no chicken." Rick hung his head but the traces of a smile creased the corners of his mouth. Despite their quarrels, Popuri always knew just what to say. Kai was a lucky man. "I love him, Rick." Popuri said simply, her eyes clouding with emotion. She glanced toward the entrance where Kai was waiting for her anxiously, watching the two siblings.

Rick flushed. He'd no idea he was being watched. But Kai didn't seem to have been eavesdropping, as he waved from the pathway merrily, smiling at both. It felt odd being on the receiving end of Kai's smile, as they often exchanged glares as often as they could. That warm smile seemed to promise the world and Rick was just trusting enough to believe it. In that moment he was able to understand what drew his sister so strongly toward the young man.

With deliberation he crossed the field toward Kai who watched cautiously as if he expected fists to be thrown. No doubt over his shoulder Popuri was watching Rick with just as much concern. Standing face-to-face with the young man, Rick offered a tentative smile. "I'd like to welcome you to the family."

― ― ― ― ―

_Nothing like ushering in the new year by writing fanfiction uvu_


End file.
